Un segundo de valor
by Body Toxic
Summary: Los celos innecesarios invaden a Maki cada vez más, ¿sera que por fin logre confesar sus sentimientos por cierta arquera?


Maki enrollo un mechón de su distintivo cabello alrededor de su dedo índice. Era lunes por la mañana y se encontraba observando el paisaje matutino por la ventana del salón, el jardín se hallaba en paz, demasiado temprano como para estar invadido de alumnas; ni ella misma debía estar ahí, pero su mala fortuna con la alarma la llevaron a levantarse una hora antes de lo debido. En fin, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

Un destello azul llamo su atención, se inclino ligeramente tomando una primer vista de Umi, sabía que ella debía estar desde muy temprano en la escuela por asuntos del consejo o bien practicas de arco, sin embargo ninguna de esas dos situaciones parecía adaptarse a la que presenciaba. La arquera lucia realmente incomoda mientras una chica que estaba segura que pertenecía a su grupo posaba frente a ella un pedazo de papel, ¿Un autógrafo quizá? De inmediato esa idea fue descarta en cuanto vio como chica dejaba un corto beso en la mejilla de Umi para después salir corriendo de ahí.

— Una carta de amor. — Murmuro con molestia al mismo tiempo que observaba como su compañera de u's se tomaba el tiempo necesario para desenvolver y leer con atención la carta. ¿Desde cuándo Umi recibía ese tipo de cosas? O mejor dicho porqué le molestaba tanto que ella las recibiera, tenía entendido que la peliazul era popular entre las alumnas pero nunca había visto hasta qué grado y eso le causaba un desagradable molestia en el estomago.

— ¿Maki, estas bien? — Una preocupada Hanayo se posaba frente a ella haciendo que su mirada se desviara rápidamente.

—Estoy bien.— Como siempre Maki se mantuvo callada el resto del tiempo prestando atención a la clase, pero sin olvidar lo sucedido por la mañana. No podía evitar pensar que tal vez Umi había aceptado los sentimientos ajenos y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, necesitaba saber que había sucedido, requería de una manera para enterarse sin parecer muy interesada. Eri le vino a la mente, era la más madura aparte de Umi y seguramente ella no haría demasiadas preguntas o se burlaría de alguna manera.

En cuanto vio por terminada las clases prácticamente huyo de Rin y Hanayo hacia los vestidores donde se desprendió de su uniforme colocándose la ropa para las prácticas, tenía el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta la azotea y ser la primera, sin embargo había la posibilidad de que Eri no llegara sola. Se encogió de hombros esperando que no fuese así y camino rumbo a la azotea. Como era obvio fue la primer en llegar, reclino su cuerpo contra la pared y se mantuvo a la espera de Eli. Minutos después unos pasos llamaron su atención, tal y como necesitaba la rusa hizo acto de presencia enfrente de ella, sorprendiéndose de inmediato al encontrarla ahí.

— Maki, me alegra encontrarte tan temprano.—Deposito una botella de agua en el suelo alistandandose para los estiramientos diarios.

— Eli… hm, necesito un favor.— Su mirada se fijo en un punto exacto de la pared contraria, no necesitaba ver a la rubia para preguntarle.

— Tengo entendido que tanto tú como Umi, son realmente populares entre las chicas, ¿cierto? Quiero suponer que han recibido varias propuestas amorosas.

— Hehehe, es verdad. — Rasco su mejilla un tanto avergonzada.— ¿Acaso has recibido una? Con gusto puedo ayudarte a responder.

—No fui yo. — Después de un largo suspiro pensó cual era la mejor manera de decirlo.— Umi tuvo una propuesta hoy y parecía bastante animada con la idea, tal vez acepto. — Intento decirlo de la forma más desinteresada posible intentando que Eli no notara sus verdaderas intensiones.

— ¿Q-qué? Estas bromeando cierto… seguro lo has confundido, Umi suele ser bastante amable con ellas pero siempre las rechaza.

— ¿Rechazar a quien? — Una voz tersa las interrumpió, Umi había escuchado claramente su nombre y ahora se hallaba curiosa.

— ¡Umi! ¿Tienes novia?

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿D-de que hablas E-eli?! Yo no tengo nada de eso.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije Maki. — Eli ignoro por completo la explicación que pedía la arquera para centrarse en la pelirroja con una sonrisa de orgullo sobre su rostro por conocer tan bien a su compañera. Maki por su parte no sabía donde ocultarse, por una parte se hallaba aliviada de que Umi hubiese rechazado a la chica, pero por otra el sonrojo en sus mejillas era tan evidente después la actitud torpe de Eli.

— ¿Pueden al menos explicarme de que hablan? — Umi tosió sobre su mano derecha intentando regresar a su estado normal de seriedad.

— N-no es nada. —Maki se cruzo de brazos y volteo el rostro hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera Umi, detestaba sentirse tan nerviosa cada que se hallaba en su presencia.

— Eli, ¿puedes explicarme? — Al notar de que la pelirroja no saldría información opto por preguntarle a su mayor, seguramente ella le explicaría todo con detalles.

— Mhm bueno, como explicarlo. — Pasó las manos sobre las rodillas y comenzó a flexionar ambas piernas. Comenzaba a atar cabos y quería asegurarse de que su pequeña teoría fuera cierta. — Al parecer alguien te vio hoy con una chica, una confesión más para tu lista supongo, pero digamos que la chica que te espiaba se puso un tanto celosa por no recibir la misma atención. Mientras Umi se sonrojaba después de recordar el asunto matutino el rostro de Maki estaba exactamente del mismo color de su cabello, como se le había ocurrido decir a Eli semejante cosa, ¡Ni siquiera estaba celosa! ¿Cierto?

— Eli, tú sabes que nunca correspondo esa clase de sentimiento, b-bueno… excepto las primeras propuestas, yo estaba nerviosa, p-pero ese asunto está totalmente arreglado y nunca lo he vuelto a hacer.

— Nee~ Umi- chan, creo que es tiempo de que experimentes el amor, la próxima semana será san valentín la fecha perfecta para ello. — No lo creo, r-realmente tengo planes ya. — Tosió suavemente intentando restarle importancia al asunto, pero dos pares de ojos ya se posaban sobre ella.

— Oh, ¿Y quién es la persona afortunada? — La rusa olvido por un momento su objetivo principal, la curiosidad era mucha. Imaginar a alguien con Umi era difícil de creer. Maki intentaba parecer casual, paso la mano por la parte posterior del cuello, encontrándolo tenso… demasiado.

— No es lo que piensas, yo… uhm, planeo realizar una pequeña comida en mi casa para todas las chicas que me han apoyado— Umi sonrió con timidez — ¿Es demasiado imprudente de mi parte?

— ¡Oh, Umi es tan linda! — Eli se regocijó al notar como las mejillas de la arquera comenzaban a incendiarse de vergüenza. — Es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte, ¿Cierto, Maki? La pelirroja tan sólo se dedico a asentir en señal aprobación, se sentía tan aliviada que no confiaba del todo en su voz.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras pues inmediatamente la azotea fue invadida por cada integrante de u's. La practica estaba a punto de comenzar y seguramente eso la distraería un poco de Umi y todo lo relacionado.

Horas después, agotada tanto física como mentalmente Maki estaba lista para ir a casa, si no hubiese sido por la arquera que se apresuro hasta ella, ahora mismo se encontraría disfrutando de un cálido baño.

— Disculpa por hacerte ir a mi ritmo, si necesitar apresurarte puedes hacerlo por mí no hay problema.

— No importa, no llevo prisa. — Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la correa de su maletín, estar caminando a un lado de Umi la hacía sentir tan bien.

—Maki, ¿Conocerás algún sitio dónde comprar artículos para fiesta? Regularmente le preguntaría a Kotori, pero está en cama gracias a la gripe y no deseo molestarla.

Una mueca se pinto en el rostro de la pelirroja, ¿Por qué Umi tenía que ser tan popular con las chicas? ¿Por qué debía ser tan amable con ellas? Ni siquiera podía desear que no fuese así, ella misma se había visto encantada con la mayor, todos y cada uno de los rasgos de Umi le gustaban.

— ¿Para lo que planeaste en san valentin?

— Si, quiero que pasen un buen momento. — De tan sólo imaginarlo una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, un gesto que no paso desapercibido por Maki.

— No quiero. — La pelirroja susurro casi de forma imperceptible, detuvo sus pasos y agacho la cabeza haciendo que su cabello cubriera su rostro.

— ¿Eh? — Umi se detuvo, volteo su cuerpo y presto atención a la menor. — ¿Estas bien?

— ¡No quiero que estés con ellas ese día! — Apretó los puños con fuerza y sin importarle que su rostro revelara sus sentimientos se atrevió a mirar a la mayor. — San valentin … se mi cita de san valentin.

Umi quedo en silencio, pasmada ante la propuesta. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando ella asintió ante la petición, la situación era tan diferente a las ya vividas, empezaba a desear que llegara el día. Cuando los minutos pasaron y la incomodidad empezaba a ser más latente Maki termino por romper el silencio.

— Deberíamos irnos ya, obscurecerá pronto.

— Es verdad. — Umi espero paciente a que su acompañante comenzara a andar, se encontraba nerviosa por lo cual no se atrevió a abrir un nuevo tema de conversación en todo el camino.

Después de aquella despedida los días siguientes fueron igual de incómodos, tan sólo se dedicaban miradas, sonrisas nerviosas y cortas charlas sin sentido alguno. Hoy era el día y Maki lo tenía todo preparado, a pesar de ser su primera cita se había tomado muy seriamente los preparativos, por supuesto con algunos consejos de Hanayo, al final tan sólo se atrevió a contarle a ella lo sucedido. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que las practicas terminaran para salir directo a su destino, pero al contrario de otras ocasiones Eli no anunciaba el fin y ninguna de las chicas se preocupara por hacerlo saber. Tenía que hacerlo ella o sus planes comenzarían mal.

— ¿Podemos terminar ya? — Maki se detuvo a mitad de la coreografía.

— Sólo restan dos canciones más. — Eri regreso la pista dispuesta a comenzar nuevamente.

— Debo irme, tengo un compromiso. — La pelirroja poso su mirada en Umi, indicándole que ya era hora.

—Lo lamento, t-también debo retirarme. — Las siete chicas restantes posaron su mirada en la arquera, Umi nunca se saltaría sus responsabilidades.

— ¿Umi-chan, tú también? — Una Kotori sorprendida cuestiono.

— Tenemos una cita. —Maki sentencio al mismo tiempo que salía por la puerta, no falta decir que ninguna se atrevió a pronunciar palabra después de aquella sorpresiva información.

— ¡T-tengan un buen fin de s-semana! —Umi prácticamente corrió detrás de Maki, no espero que la menor lo dijera tan fácilmente. Después de todo la pelirroja no era demasiado abierta con las demás.

—Aún tenemos veinte minutos para ducharnos y alistarnos, te esperare en la entrada del colegio, ¿si? — Se alejo por el pasillo rumbo al casillero y seguidamente las duchas. Los veinte minutos eran más que perfectos para ambas chicas.

Al llegar la hora Maki espero paciente la llegada de la peliazul como era de esperarse ella no se retraso más de dos minutos.

— ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?

— Para nada, pero debemos irnos ya. — Con la mirada le indico el chofer que se mantenía a la espera.

— Claro. — Subió al coche con ayuda del chofer, aunque por más que lo evitara se sentía incomoda por la presencia de él. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente caminar o tomar el tren? Tal vez así podía disfrutar un poco más de Maki y no del silencio que se había posado entre los tres. Silencio que estaba durando demasiado. — Ehm … Maki, ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

—No puedo decirte, pero sé que te gustara. — Recordó la venda que guardaba en su maletín y sonrió ante el recuerdo de Hanayo, ella le pidió expresamente que no olvidara ese detalle. — Umi, acércate un poco.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Para qu-qué? — Las mejillas de Umi pasaron del tono normal hasta convertirse en un fuerte rojizo.

— ¡N-no pienses cosas que no son! — Maki murmuro ligeramente avergonzada mientras mirada de reojo al chofer que tan sólo se dedica a sonreír por el retrovisor. — Te vendare los ojos, nada más.

— Esta bien, e-está bien. — La barbilla de Umi por fin dejo de temblar, se deslizo por el asiento y volteo su cuerpo hasta darle la espalda a Maki.

— No te muevas. — Paso la venda por encima de la cabeza ajena, hasta posarla en la altura de los ojos y tomarse el tiempo necesario para hacer un pequeño nudo en la parte posterior. El cabello de Umi olía tan bien que deseaba hundir su rostro, pero logro resistirse al recordar que no se hallaban solas.

Una hora después había pasado y Umi se sentía cada vez más incómoda, ¿acaso no podía haberle puesto la venda después? Llevaba demasiado tiempo así y lo peor era la mirada que sentía posarse fijamente en ella; más nerviosa era imposible que se encontrara.

— ¿Ya casi llegamos? — Pregunto por primera vez, había resistido el hacerlo anteriormente.

— Cinco minutos más. — Mordió la punta de su pulgar mientras sonreía observando a su mayor. Lamento notar que ya habían llegado a su destino, aunque al menos ahora podrían permanecer solas.

— Llegamos, ¿cierto? — Se removió incomoda sobre su asiento.

— Si, espera un momento. — Le dio la señal al chofer para que no se moviera en lo más mínimo, salió por la puerta que correspondía a su lado y camino hasta la contraria, abrió la misma y con delicadeza tomo la mano de Umi que permanecía sobre sus piernas.

— Vamos. — Con cuidado ayudo a Umi, le dedico unas cuantas palabras al chofer y se alejo caminando con la arquera a su costado.

— ¿Cuándo podrás quitarme la venda? — Umi caminaba con mayor cuidado, siendo consciente que en ocasiones sus hombros chocaban con los ajenos, pero siendo aun más consciente de lo suave que era la mano de Maki.

— Sólo dame un minuto. — Viéndose obligada soltó la mano de Umi, se alejo algunos pasos más y se cercioro de que el chofer había hecho lo indicado. Estando conforme regreso hasta la arquera, sin embargo permaneció en silencio observándola por un largo periodo. — Ya puedes quitarte la venda, pero me gustaría que permanecieras aún con los ojos cerrados. Por favor. — Redujo el espacio hasta tomar el nudo que permitía a la venda sostenerse, se deshizo de el y de inmediato rodeo la cintura ajena con sus brazos. Ahora estaban a solas y podía permitirse lo que deseo hace momentos.

— ¡¿M-maki?! — Si bien Umi pensaba acatar el pequeño favor de mantener los ojos cerrados ahora le parecía algo imposible teniendo a Maki tan cerca de su cuerpo, no le disgustaba, pero la incomodidad y vergüenza estaban muy presentes en ella, ni siquiera el hecho de ver tan hermoso lugar lograba robar su atención de los brazos que la rodeaban tan íntimamente. La pianista permaneció en silencio los segundos siguientes, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras sostenía a la mayor con suavidad. No deseaba tener que dar explicaciones y esperaba que Umi no las pidiera.

— ¿Te gusta el lugar? — Murmuro al mismo tiempo que se separaba de ella llevando su vista hacia los árboles cercanos. Mirarla al rostro no estaba en sus planes por ahora.

— S-si… es precioso. — Permaneció en la misma posición esperando que su cuerpo se liberara de la tención sobre su cuerpo. — ¿Conocías este lugar?

— Si, acostumbraba venir hace algunos años, pensé que era el ideal para esto. — Maki termino con el espacio que las separaba tomando sutilmente la manga del saco ajeno. — Vamos, por aquí. — Con suavidad tiro de Umi mientras caminaba rumbo al pequeño lago que se ocultaba entre los árboles. Era lo más significativo y hermoso del lugar, aunque claro si le preguntaban diría que Umi era lo más hermoso a kilómetros de distancia. Umi se dejo guiar a través de árboles y espesura del bosque, nunca pensó que Maki eligiera un lugar como ese para su cita, es más aún no podía concebir que estuviera en una cita con ella, todo parecía tan irreal.

— Mira. — La pelirroja por fin solto su pequeño agarre de la arquera. Frente a ellas se posaba un bello y amplio lago rodeado de pasto y algunas cuantas piedras calizas adornando sus orillas. Umi ni siquiera terminaba de admirar el bello paisaje cuando la menor ya se hallaba tirando nuevamente de su manga, con curiosidad volteo su vista hacia ella notándola ya sentada sobre el pasto. Con una sonrisa se desplomo a su lado. Durante varios segundos ninguna de las dos hablo, se mantenían pérdidas entre la belleza del resplandor sobre la superficie del agua.

—Traje algo para ti. — Maki susurro logrando que Umi apenas lograra escuchar sus palabras. Deslizo el cierre de su maletín y extraño una gran caja rectangular con un moño azul cubriéndola esquina. — Chocolates, seguro ya has recibido muchos. — Curveo sus labios con molestia de sólo pensarlo, aunque ella también había recibido muchos más de los esperados. — Cómelos ya o se derretirán. — Estiro su diestra dejando la pesada caja sobre las manos de Umi.

— Muchas g-gracias, pero… ¿no crees que son demasiados para comer? — Se removió sobre el pasto nerviosa, había olvidado su maletín dentro del coche y estar recibiendo algo sin dar no le parecía del todo justo.

— Realmente no, solo abre la caja y ya.

— Esta bien. — Acaricio la punta del moño y se deshizo de el en un instante, sin embargo el papel parecía no querer cooperar y la mirada de Maki sólo la colocaba más y más nerviosa.

— ¡Arranca el papel! — Murmuro molesta y por demás nerviosa. El chocolate que había dado a Umi era especial, y no exactamente por qué ella mismo lo hizo, si no por la forma y letras que lo adornaban. ''Se mi novia''. De tan sólo recordarlo sus estomago comenzaba a volverse loco.

— ¡En eso e-estoy! — Umi termino por arrancar el papel que envolvía la caja para seguidamente retirar la tapa. De inmediato sus ojos cayeron sobre el chocolate en forma de corazón, su respiración ceso en un segundo y su mandíbula se abrió ligeramente. ¿Estaba alucinando o realmente decía eso?

En cuanto Umi abrió la caja, Maki aparto su mirada, había intentado soportar el momento pero era demasiado para ella. Los segundos pasaban y el silencio de nuevo era incomodo, incomodo y desolador, seguramente sería rechazada. Estaba a punto de levantarse y correr hacia cualquier lugar cuando una mano se poso sobre la suya. Giro el rostro topándose con una Umi con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

— Si q-quiero. — La arquera no sabía qué hacer ahora, ¿Debía besarla como en aquella película? El solo pensarlo era descabellado pero extrañamente tentador, pero por primera vez Umi se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, se inclino hacia delante y beso a Maki. Un beso sutil que termino rápidamente. Maki deslizo sus labios por la piel de Umi hasta detenerse sobre su mejilla izquierda, sonrió sobre el contacto y lanzo su cuerpo hacia la arquera enredándola en un abrazo.

El siguiente preciado recuerdo sobre aquel día fue el gran dolor de estomago de Umi después de acabar con el chocolate, si tan sólo Maki le hubiera permitido guardarlo por siempre eso se hubiese evitado.

* * *

><p>Esta fue una pequeña historia escrita para mi querida Kohai 3 realmente ando algo oxidada con la escritura pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¿Review? c:<p> 


End file.
